


SenHaku week - Yasmine's first attempt

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hormones, I almost cry for the day 5 entry, I try to keep them in character but I really don't know if I managed to do it, Jealousy, Kohaku and the other men are best friends, Kohaku's harem, Kohasen, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, SenHaku Week (Dr. STONE), Senhoka, Stanley x Friendzone, Strangers to Lovers for the modern au, The first story is a bit angst with happy/open ending, This work may contain too much Xeno bc I love him but he is Senkuu's friend and he ships Senhaku, Translated stories, Tsundere and Jealous Senkuu for the second day, Valentine's Day, Xeno x Ruri in background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: A new challenge for Yasmine! In this work, you will find all the entries I wrote and translated for the second - for me first - Senhaku week. Hope you all enjoy this! Read more in the notes, please!All the stories are safe for work as requested by the official profile (it isn't mandatory but since I have too much nsfw ideas, I caught the chance to challenge myself and my writing even more)!Day 1 (09/02): MarriageDay 2 (10/02): JealousyDay 3 (11/02): Roommates (Modern Au)Day 4 (12/02): First kissDay 5 (13/02): First timeDay 6 (14/02): Valentine's dayDay 7 (15/02): HormonesNow complete! ♡
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. The untold promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! For who don't read me yet, I have to confess that Senhaku isn't my otp from dcst universe (I shipped them at the start tbh) BUT since I lost my mother recently, I need more love in my life and my writing. I found a couple days ago the start of the Senhaku week event and I think that was a good opportunity to unblock the writer block I logically got after all this real life mess.  
> Also if at least one person is happy because of what I wrote, I would be incredibly grateful! I wanted to say this at the start of the story so you can choose to dedicate some time of yours or not to this work.  
> Before being a fangirl, I am a writer. I promise you don't regret if you will read me. You don't even realize which is my otps (don't see the other stories on my profile lol).  
> Of course in those one shots the main couple is SenHaku and the minor relationships in the stories aren't concerned Senkuu or Kohaku since the event was only for them. In the first one there is also Xeno x Ruri for plot purposes since I write about marriage not for the event itself but more about what it represents. I don't like trivial things, sorry lol.
> 
> Other stories will be posted here too. Another warning is that I wrote each entry in my native language (italian) and then translated them so there will be some mistakes, feel free to point them out, if you want.  
> For who already know me, don't worry other stories and new updates will be posted soon (after the Senhaku week and if I can the special Valentine's day os about all the cast I talked about on twitter some days ago).  
> Thank you and you can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cinicalamente?s=09). I am more sweet than I appear.  
> Yasmine 💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that humanity has returned to the world, it remains only to face why man and everyone has understood that this is up to Senkuu. Before he leaves for the moon, he has something equal important to do: listen to his own heart for the first time.

Sometimes Kohaku understood why they called her a gorilla and Chrome, the boy she grew up with, didn't even think she was a woman. It wasn't just because of her strength and her skill with the sword, as she had thought when she was younger and inexperienced. At first she found it offensive and she only needed a well-placed punch to the one who had called her a gorilla to stop being mad, her but now as the years go by and watching life go on, her friends - if you could define it that way - the other girls, indeed women, of the village indirectly made her burden how much she was left behind about her love life.

Most of them had already chosen their husbands. Not out of necessity, but out of love. Even Ruri, her own sister had married and even before she fell in love with someone other than Chrome. It had been somewhat surprising, but in the end no one had opposed their union.

But Kohaku was alone and alone would be left considering that the only man she had tried something for had a more important mission to accomplish.

The day that Kohaku had feared the most it was coming with no chance of being stopped and once again she hoped she could get to bed that night without rethinking how helpless she was in the face of Senkuu's sacrifice.

Yet she believed in his science - which after all those years had become a little bit of her too - and in the boy who had stolen her heart from the first time she looked at him from afar.

Kohaku realized that despite her sadness gripping her stomach, she smiled whenever she thought of Senkuu. She didn't want, she didn't want for sure, not even for a single second to associate with the man she had taught her all about what she now knew with melancholy. She hadn't even once considered asking him to stay. Ever since they realized that the final enemy was on the moon, so unattainable for the descendants of the founders, Senkuu had had a new light in his eyes as if he had already been ready to face it. She would never get in the way, she could never deprive him of his lifetime dream no matter how painful it was for herself.

Senkuu would return. Alive. And life would go on, probably he would get married to Luna who seemed to have already prepared their wedding and who did nothing but cry because the namesake of her was having more Senkuu's attention than her.

Kohaku sighed and accommodated her reflections to help her brother-in-law overhaul the rocket that would take Senkuu away.

In less than 16 hours, his feet would no longer be planted on the ground and he would be approaching what appeared to be just a sphere in the sky. 

Even without taking his eyes off the stars, Senkuu knew that someone was to his right. The noise of his shoes was unmistakable and also the fact that he had not made any sound except the rustle of his overcoat confirmed that it could only be him and knowing him, he would not have said anything if he had not spoken to him first.

“Kukuku… you forgot to tell me something, dr. Xeno?"

His mentor's smile did not crack. He seemed almost satisfied that he had been recognized without even being looked at.

"No, dr. Senkuu. Furthermore, a brilliant mind like yours would have already understood that there is nothing more to say... at least as far as the mission is concerned."

It wasn't the first time that Xeno had made such allusions. Ever since they returned to the village after having refounded the last city on the list and having procured the materials for the construction of the rocket, he had done nothing but leave half-finished sentences and Senkuu already knew why.

"At least as far as the mission is concerned... right, while on the other hand I imagine you have so much to recommend... how your ring constantly reminds you."

Xeno's expression suddenly softened and he raised his left hand to his hair that he had hitherto buried in his pocket. The ring - made with some scrap metals but still precious like those intended for similar jewels - shone in the moonlight and he did nothing to hide it. It was amazing how cold a person like a NASA scientist had changed like that just because he married someone.

“This ring is what it universally symbolizes, not something that has proved true just for me. As much as genius people need to believe, none of us are special. We are human beings and as such we can generate life and cause death; we can do great things with the help of science and by science I mean any of its nuances. They are all extremely important. Progress is in our hands. It can be life and it can be death..."

"It almost seems like a reading of some religion that I thought had disappeared..."

Xeno rolled his eyes and put his hand back into the pocket of his massive coat. Despite Senkuu's cold comments, the boy was interested in what he was going to tell him.

"Religions will exist as long as man lives, but that's not the point, Senkuu."

He paused to get his attention, even though he actually knew he already had it. Titles were key to Xeno, but this time he just used his name. He didn’t talk to the scientist, but to the boy who had grown up too fast. “Logic is human, emotions are human and needs - physical and mental - are human. There is no such thing as ex ante illogical if it refers to one of these spheres."

"Defining illogical logic is such a bleak oxymoron that not even a jellyfish could ever give it as an example."

“Technically the jellyfish can't speak and anyway, Senkuu, the hope of leaving the threat of petrification behind us, is you. Our efforts wouldn't be worthwhile without you. I have no trouble telling you that I entrust to you my life and that of my wi-"

“Melodramatic as usual, old man. Have you ever thought of becoming an actor?" Senkuu interrupted him, crossing his arms on his chest and turning his back to him. The last thing he needed that night was to hear him speak as if he were saying goodbye.

“-fe, of her village and the new cities. I would have done it when you were just a teenager and I do it now that you are a man. But… when did you think about what can represent salvation for you?"

Now it was Senkuu's turn to roll his eyes.

“Do all married men get so boring? or were you already before?"

"I probably was before, I'm lucky to have found a woman who also finds this characteristic of mine quite elegant... basically this represents the ring I wear on my finger. A commitment that lasts for life and that makes it more... meaningful."

Senkuu made the mistake of looking down at Xeno and saw him take something out of his other pocket and hand it to him on the palm of his right hand. He hadn't worn his claws for a long time and with the hot weather of Japan, he had given up even the velvet gloves that clung to his bony fingers. Two rings - different in color from the one that decorated the scientist's ring finger - stared at Senkuu waiting to be taken.

"I found by chance the first prototype of the rings that I had created for me and my elegant wife, in case you might need..."

"I don't need your scraps, Xeno."

Xeno's slightly irritated smile was the only response he got.

“I really don't know what are you getting at. From tomorrow I will be able to realize my father and mine's dream. I already have what makes my life meaningful."

"Your father's dream, Byakuya's..." Xeno found himself repeating, looking away. The rings he had offered Senkuu weighed more heavily in his hand than any other weapon he had ever caressed in his castle in America.

He remembered a fleeting chat, initiated by his colleagues who, while on break, did nothing but ask inappropriate questions to astronauts waiting to resume their zero-gravity training.

_"Your son is so handsome, Mr. Byakuya!"_

_"What's his name? How old is he?"_

_“Senkuu! He is 15 years old..."_

_“Only 15 years old? He looks older! Maybe one day he will be able to go out with my daughter!"_

_“Oh, Mandy! Do you want to stop wanting to find Allison a boyfriend?"_

_“I understand, I also hope that Senkuu meets someone who can change the way he sees his life and can be an ally, not an obstacle. I want my son to be happy... he can also be happy with his own career, of course, but my greatest wish is that he is never alone and that he can receive from his future family all the love that his biological parents were unable to give him... although I hope I have done everything for him!"_

_"I'm sure you did! Everyone can be our home, after all."_

Senkuu looked at Xeno still lost in his thoughts and shook his head. It was just the umpteenth sentence left unfinished. It was probably a frequent problem with old age.

“The petrification has blocked everything except the will of the most capable - and Miss Luna’s - and time. We cannot get back the years we have lost but we can make the next ones as welcoming as a home. Ours."

"If you want to confess your love to me it's a rather strange way to do it."

Xeno smiled, slightly stretching his lower lip. Senkuu didn't need Gen's mentalism to understand that he was struggling to appear amused.

“I'm sorry, dr. Senkuu, but I am a happily married man and above all, every confession of love you will receive, you will never be able to feel it as yours, if you continue to preclude yourself from being happy."

"But I'm happy, what a nonsense!" Senkuu promptly protested.

"You are happy but a small ring afraids you and you need to defend yourself with mechanisms that anyone would call childish... it is your instinct to speak. Self-preservation is basically the first response we have when faced with danger... and it's not me who says it, but our beloved science."

Senkuu did not dare to interrupt him. He had preferred that everyone - especially thanks to Gen - had believed that he needed to bring all of humanity back before devoting himself to his love life even if in reality he did not need Xeno's words to remind himself that he too was human and that he had the same hunger for love as others; the same need to feel another person next to him and to receive a hug when he was cold even in summer.

Senkuu had only been good at not letting it show. In the long run, many emotions disappeared if they were ignored.

"Are you really sure?"

As he recorded Xeno's question, Senkuu gasped. He almost seemed to have penetrated into his thoughts and he was about to prepare the final attack to sweep from the foundations the wall behind which Senkuu had hidden everything that he had classified as a selfish choice.

"To leave without saying goodbye to the others?" Xeno continued.

That decision Senkuu had taken a long time ago, indeed precisely when they had borrowed Xeno's yacht and had to say goodbye to part of his crew, leaving him in the not very reassuring clutches of some of Xeno's men, their enemy at the time. When he had clenched his fists, watching Yuziriha, Kinrou and everyone else until they became little dots, he realized saying goodbye could be painful. It was a natural reaction to try to escape the pain, even without thinking about what others wanted.

"Ah."

“They won't take it well. Nobody will take it well. Children are happy to have you around, you have been a great leader and friend. Even adults will not be so calm in letting you go without saying goodbye and then there is her..."

"Who? Your wife? Or rather my ex-wife?" Senkuu asked. He would never forget his astonished face as his mentor when he told him some of the past history of the village. At the time, only Gen and Senkuu understood that Xeno took every useful opportunity to go up to the priestess's quarters to hear the one hundred stories. He had even proposed and offered to put them in writing in both English and Japanese; working for the rocket by day and dedicating the other hours of his precious time - especially the night - to writing them down. To a man who had turned his life to his own well-being and science, it seemed somewhat suspicious. In addition, Ruri also often blushed when it came to Xeno and the most chaotic duo in the entire village had already bet on them becaming a couple.

"My sister-in-law," Xeno replied succinctly. Evidently the satisfied smile of Senkuu in the revelation of his divorce even if it was water under the bridge still burned him. “She too, indeed no, she will suffer most of all of them. Not because she doesn't understand your mission but because she has done nothing to stand in your way all this time… Kohaku doesn't need to say out loud what she feels. Her eyes and her actions are noisy enough to be heard… sure, by those who have enough courage to listen to them obviously."

Senkuu smirked. His grimace was as intense as the light in his irises. He raised his head to look up at the sky as if the moon could give him an answer witty enough to silence Xeno. Yet he had nothing but his silence to defend himself.

Ever since he had met Kohaku, he had been amazed at having found a strong girl ready to risk her life for the one she loved. She was what he couldn't be and at the same time what he would never be, whom Senkuu most admired. When he talked to her about science, Kohaku's gaze was skeptical (at the time he was just a wizard for her), then disinterested (Chrome wasn't enough to talk about rocks, the stranger had arrived too!) Then hopeful and proud (when he told her he would do anything to save Ruri and asked for her help to work on medicine), then warm and relaxed as if she had found what she had been looking for until then.

And more than once Senkuu had hoped it was him, but he couldn't expect Kohaku to put her life on hold to wait for him. She was a romantic girl, she had proved it with her almost disinterested comments about relationships, with her confession as soon as she met him and also with the love that she reserved for children especially Suika. She also grew up wanting a family to add to those of her - at least at that time - small village.

Yet the years had passed, Kohaku and Senkuu had met other people and had had many opportunities to change their minds. However, it didn't happen. She almost had the impression that Kohaku was waiting for him and this put more pressure on his shoulders.

He knew that he would arrive on the moon and that he would have to face whatever he might find there, but he could not be sure of his return. However Xeno was right. Only a brave person could face reality and his decision to avoid talking to her wasn't something a brave person would do.

  
  


“Yes, I am convinced. Talking to them would make everything more cloying and Kohaku..."

"I'm here."

Both Xeno and Senkuu turned to the trees from which her voice had come. Kohaku jumped off the branch she was perched on. Senkuu's eyes became frenzied looking for any sign to confirm that Kohaku hadn't been there since Xeno's arrival. She couldn't have heard them.

"Well, my wife will be looking for me..."

"You could have left even earlier since you've been around for hours..."

Xeno ignored Senkuu's objection and gave his sister-in-law an encouraging smile. "I would never give her a reason for wanting to divorce me too," he retorted and headed for the village without looking back.

Senkuu looked at the ground beneath his feet, now that he still had the chance. Kohaku, on the other hand, had not taken her eyes off his writing e=mc2 - which she had learned to read over the years - that Senkuu had told her he had left with his own blood on his robe. Science would always be the first love for him and she must have been happy about that but it still made her eyes pinch.

"Did you hear everything that geezer Xeno had fun throwing up here?"

“No… I was… lost in thought. I didn't listen to Xeno and neither to you. I only heard my name when you said it... and here I am."

"Ah," he murmured, sticking a finger in his ear. "You should go to sleep, lioness, it's late," he muttered, watching the tip of his little finger to check that it hadn't gotten dirty.

Kohaku looked away, running her hands over her arms to warm up even if there was not a breath of wind.

Senkuu loved to call her a lioness, or rather he loved to observe her reaction. Provoking her amused him, and over the years the reason he did it had become so much more personal. The fact that she didn't answer irritated him. Something had changed and changes weren't always good.

He put a hand on her shoulder to remove the distance that seemed to be unbridgeable between them. He tried again.

"Lion-"

"Why? Why don't you want to say goodbye to us tomorrow?" she asked him. Kohaku closed her eyes and after swallowing she tried to open them again. "I've never asked you for anything, but why don't you want..."

Her voice broke off.

Senkuu sighed and shut his mind off.

He reached out and grabbed Kohaku, passing his arms over her shoulders, leaning his cheek against the girl's.

It was the first time he had hugged someone.

No, someone in general.

It was the first time he wanted to hug a girl he felt something for.

He knew he looked ridiculous and awkward, but the warmth of Kohaku's body told him that he was doing the right thing.

He heard her flinch but after endless seconds she too returned his embrace. Her breath tickled the base of his neck but it was something Senkuu would have called pleasant.

"Don't ..." he said but he broke off.

_What could he ever tell her?_

He still wasn't able to tell her the truth.

“I won't tell you not to go, but I'll tell you I want you to come back. Safe and sound. To me,” Kohaku muttered. Her voice trembled and her hands clung tightly to Senkuu's robe. "Here, to us," she corrected herself, melting with a loud sob.

Her tears also warmed Senkuu's cheek who welcomed them without wanting to move away.

He couldn't make such a promise to her. It didn't depend on him. It didn't even depend on science, but only on luck (which had never been on his side) and on his ability to face the unknown that had petrified the whole of humanity several times.

He just hugged her, leaving his body the important task to remember the shapes of hers.

"In my rear bag tied to my belt there is one thing I would like you to keep. On my return you can choose whether to return it to me or not."

Kohaku opened the eyes that she had kept closed the whole time she had slumped on his shoulder. She almost hoped that he would allow her to stay like this for a while, but she didn't complain.

She lowered her hand and slipped it into the pouch from which the handle of his hammer protruded. Under her fingers, she recognized the outline of some bottles and vials but also of a box. It made no sense for Senkuu to get rid of what he had produced with so much effort, so she could not help but grab the box. Against her own will, Kohaku broke her embrace.

He looked at her.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Kohaku looked at him before doing so and after following his order, she raised her face again to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Rings?" she asked in a choked voice. They were similar to the ones her sister and Xeno had exchanged on their wedding day, only the ones in her hands had small dark stones... like the diamonds they had removed from Medusa devices in South America and which Kaseki and Brody had loved forging.

A clatter of bushes spun her around, risking to drop the box and its contents as she searched for the dagger she had tied to her thigh so she could move more freely.

“It would be a shame if I lost them,” Senkuu explained, drawing her attention again after a few seconds as no enemies emerged from the sea of grass around them.

He couldn't lie to her even now, after seeing her cry for him. Someday he would have to face his feelings for her and it had to be now. “I want you to have them because now I can only give you this. I want you to remember me and if when I return, you are still sure to let me ruin your life, I will let you do what you want."

Kohaku bet that this was the strangest **marriage** proposal anyone had ever received. Then she looked at the rings and at Senkuu again.

It was weird, but it was very like him.

“You have never ruined my life. You will never do it. You will come back. I believe in science and you,” she replied. It was true that her eyes spoke and finally Senkuu was able to hear them. “But I won’t want to give them back… in fact, I want you to have one now. I don't know if you want to take it with you, but you may feel better knowing that I am with you with the thought. You will find it stupid and illogical but..."

Senkuu smiled effortlessly. Feeling it from his heart.

“It's not stupid or illogical. I already know that you will always be with me."

He held out his left hand, spreading his fingers. Kohaku slowly lowered her eyes sure that she had used every second to look at his red irises and she took the largest ring with the tenderness she wanted to reserve for him every day.

As soon as the metal stopped against the base of Senkuu's finger, he removed from the box the ring he had thought was perfect for Kohaku's hand, sliding it to the last joint of her finger.

They looked at each other but neither of them could say much.

Senkuu wondered if that unfamiliar but nice feeling could last forever. 

Why man was the only obstacle in his quest to find out it.

Kohaku finally spoke. “Xeno, how long do you want to stay there? Didn't Ruri-neè say you were sleepy?"

Senkuu looked at the bush that had started moving again. He had naively hoped it had been some monkey but he was wrong. He wished he would never become like Xeno when he got old.

Xeno was the first to emerge, holding out his hand to his wife who leaned out with a shy smile, as if she hadn't considered the possibility of being discovered.

"Don't you two have anything married couples do tonight?" Senkuu greeted them as Kohaku crossed her arms, still clutching the now empty box.

"No," Xeno replied. "Not tonight."

His gaze indulged on the rings the new couple were wearing, finding it interesting that they both had the same idea, but he didn't want to rage. Senkuu must have been tired already from dealing with that part of himself.

Xeno's hand, however, sought Ruri's and only then Senkuu (who was watching his mentor waiting to hear him gloat) realized that his overcoat was covering the shoulders of the priestess. It was what a person who cared about who he loved did. He looked at Kohaku's bare shoulders and wondered if she was cold too, but unfortunately he wasn't wearing any jacket.

"I was looking for Xeno and we ended up here by chance."

"By chance, Ruri-neè?"

"I was looking for my wife and I thought she was gone-"

"Since when did you hear?" Senkuu investigated, cutting his excuse short.

"Basically since you asked Kohaku if she heard me."

Senkuu shook his head, but couldn't help but accept his admission. They had spied on his moment with Kohaku and since they weren't just friends to them but part of their new family, he couldn’t make a fuss of their choice to meddle in their life.

“We should go to sleep. Tomorrow is an important day for all humanity," Ruri said and looked at Senkuu. “I hope you think again but we will accept any decision you put in place. We all want you to be at ease, Senkuu, and above all we will be ready to give you a hug whenever you want... or even just to look at the sky."

Senkuu nodded and only his grimace betrayed his real thoughts. “You are really right, Ruri. It is no coincidence that you are my ex-wife."

“You're right, my dear, let's go to sleep,” Xeno muttered, taking her hand more firmly. He brought it to his lips, leaving a little kiss on her knuckles. Even though the woman was used to the elegant husband of hers, she couldn't help but blush. "Goodnight Kohaku, Senkuu..." Xeno whispered and only when Ruri turned, he smiled, just tilting his head to the side. “Besides, your marriage wasn't consummated so it was never valid,” he added knowingly to the boy.

Senkuu preferred to ignore him in order to devote his attention to someone more deserving. Kohaku had said nothing more, too busy looking at her new accessory. In the other hand, she had the box that contained the rings as if it were just as precious as the ring.

Even though Xeno and Ruri - who were seriously drifting apart this time - were married, their contact was so natural that even someone who didn't share their relationship could imitate them. He slipped his hand over Kohaku's and she whirled towards him as if she feared an attack from one moment to another. Her reflexes were excellent, he couldn't expect better from the Ishigami village’s force team leader.

"Let's go to sleep too, my lioness."

Kohaku felt Senkuu's hand reach out for her. She lowered her arms and passed the box into her left hand to free her right. She smiled and Senkuu did the same. 

He would see that smile again. For the rest of their lives. 

He had faced a lot since he woke up from the stone and he would have won against this last threat as well. 

Kohaku seemed to understand this and brought her arm up, grabbing his hand over her shoulders.

She wanted to feel him close. She wanted him to feel that she would wait for him as long as he needed.

For this reason, before returning to the village, she said in the softest voice she was capable of: "Not a lioness!"

**_Bonus scene:_ **

"Why are you smiling, my dear?"

Xeno looked up from their intertwined hands to focus on the face of his wife that the lanterns at the beginning of the bridge that connected the forest to the village illuminated. Kinrou, on the night shift, gave them a brief greeting with his gold-tipped spear as they reciprocated.

"My dear, I was thinking," he only replied after crossing the bridge, sure there were no other potential dangers for either of them.

"You are very brilliant. Tell me you were thinking does not reduce at all the probability of guessing what..."

Xeno looked into her eyes as if only in that moment he understood how much love Ruri felt for him. Every day many people just showered him with compliments. Even if he was one of the brightest minds in America, he couldn't say he was used to such sweetness and sincerity.

Those kinds of words always sounded unreal to him.

“I remembered a short important dialogue I had overheard in my life before the petrification and I found it true. Maybe more than when I did years ago."

Ruri's free hand tightened on his arm, closing her fingers around the fabric of his white shirt.

"If they were nice words, I'm glad you remembered them."

“They were,” he promptly replied with another smile. “They were indeed.” 

Byakuya, too, would have been happy to know that his desire for Senkuu - both for business and emotional - would soon come true. Like that tenacious astronaut, Xeno believed in Senkuu and he had always believed in science. 

_"May the odds be ever in your favor, dr. Senkuu,"_ he muttered in his native language, looking up at the moon. Ruri had learned some English while she had assisted him with the transcription of the stories but she couldn’t reply. It wasn’t her job to answer to his prayer. She just repeated the same words, bringing her hand to her chest.

_Good luck, Senkuu-kun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the bonus scene because I want Xeno to think Byakuya would be happy for Senhaku happening but I forgot how to write so I add after :/  
> Hope you enjoy this entry, the second one will be posted tomorrow (even if I don't write it yet ops). Bye ♡


	2. Everybody wanna steal my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Everybody wanna steal my girl_   
>  _Everybody wanna take her heart away_   
>  _Couple billions in the whole wide world_   
>  _Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_
> 
> Day after day, Senkuu begins to think that everyone wants to steal his gir- Kohaku! That everyone wants to steal Kohaku for whom he feels absolutely nothing. Right? RIGHT?

That story couldn't go on.

Deconcentrating him meant failing an important project - whatever was; after all everything he did in his lab was crucial - just because they wanted to talk up a few meters from the laboratory door.

But Senkuu couldn't turn around as he needed as much light as possible. They were covering it, or rather it was their shadows that did it.

Even without hearing him or trying to read his lip, Ryuusui said it was always the same set of useless sentences and this distracted Senkuu and even Kohaku as her strength was indispensable to his scientific projects but at the moment she was still in front of him. Why did Ryuusui keep talking to her? They had nothing in common.

If in 60 seconds they would still be standing there in the middle of the village talking about nothing, Senkuu promised himself, he would restore order.

_57, 58, 59, 60…_

Senkuu didn't even have to look up at them as he had counted all the time staring at them. Kohaku had said something that made him laugh or maybe Ryuusui was laughing out loud for no reason. Considering their proportions and the number of clods of soil under the soles of their shoes, there was a distance of less than a meter between them.

The scientist stood up and gritting his teeth, grabbed the megaphone.

"Captain, Lioness, don't be lazy!" he yelled, startling Xeno and Chrome who were busy assembling a new microscope on the other side of the table. Senkuu ignored their reaction.

Ryuusui chuckled, turning his attention to Senkuu.

"We are not sluggish!"

"And I'm not a lioness!" Kohaku cut him off to protest, but Senkuu ignored them both. Only his eyes lingered on the girl's body and the distance that had increased between the captain and her. His lips curled into a small smile of victory. There was no reason to be so close as they both had a loud voice, but not loud enough to reach Senkuu, he noticed again as he put down the megaphone and resumed work.

The best thing was that Kohaku could finally get back to work too and Ryuusui had stopped bothering her.

"AHHH, KOHAKUUUU!"

Senkuu narrowed his eyes as Chrome moaned the name of the girl beside him. The young scientist had done nothing but complain about the itch in his back until Kohaku moved out of pity had decided to help him, scratching him where he couldn't reach with his stubby fingers.

"CONTINUE, YABEEEEEHHHH!"

Xeno raised his head to check on his incredibly loud colleague and his unexpected helper and Senkuu watched him closely. Xeno liked to call science-related elegant, and human behavior might be scientific too. Certainly whatever Chrome started doing would bother Xeno as he was not elegant and extremely unprofessional. Senkuu folded his arms waiting to hear him protest but his mentor said nothing. He simply went back to the calculations he was making.

_It couldn't b-_

"DON'T STOP-AHHHHHHHH!"

“Bastard, do you want to calm down?” Senkuu muttered. "You are bothering Xeno who's doing some important calculations," he added as Chrome and Kohaku started staring at him.

“No, he doesn't bother me at all. I'm used to work with even more background moans,” Xeno retorted without lifting his head from the paper he had already filled halfway with thick lines of numbers and still wet ink.

"You what?"

“Miss Maya loves to sing but - how I could say it elegantly? - She is incredibly out of tune. You can imagine the rest by yourself," the man explained, waving his free hand to drive out of his mind the memory of when the woman was performing in the corridors of his castle. Stanley covered his ears or went out to check the newly created ammunition, but Xeno thought it was an unkind gesture and above all he had to work. He needed his hands.

Senkuu shook his head and took a roll of paper to roll it even tighter just to do something as Chrome was still staring at him.

"What do you have to look at?" Senkuu found himself speaking after a few minutes. Kohaku lowered her arms that she had folded against her chest and left the laboratory. Chrome returned to the table and looked around for something to do. He still felt Kohaku's fingers behind his back.

"It still itches me..."

Senkuu threw a plastic container at him.

"Just work, you slacker!”

"Kohaku, may I disturb you for a moment?"

Senkuu stuck a finger in his ear. Ukyo's calm voice had caught Kohaku's attention. Both he and she were in the woods to get some wood but the archer had reached them with his silent steps.

"Ukyo, what is it?"

"I corrected your paper yesterday," he said, smiling at her to encourage her. Senkuu was sure there would be a _but_. He had the same expression as his teachers when they wanted to speak to Taiju on his homework. "But... there are some small mistakes I wanted to tell you about..."

“Oh… okay,” she replied. Senkuu looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Usually people got incredibly offended if they were corrected, but she wasn't like the others. Also Kohaku is a fast learner so she would fix her mistakes quickily… and went back to their gathering wood.

"I can help her," Senkuu offered quickly, without thinking. He had to work and he was not one of the boys in charge of the small school for children and adults in the village.

"No problem, Senkuu. Kohaku just made some small mistakes that I want to make sure they are understandable before tomorrow's lesson."

“Right Ukyo-sensei, thank you,” Kohaku replied and left the logs she had in her arms on the ground. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "Senkuu, leave them here or they may be too heavy for you."

Senkuu nodded and just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, he saw Ukyo staring at Kohaku and bringing his face close to hers.

“Kohaku, you have a mole on your neck,” he said. "I never noticed that," he added, reaching out to touch her on the jaw line. "Ah, it's a bit of dirt," he corrected himself, giggling as he wiped it off with the tip of his finger. Kohaku's expression went from amazed to relaxed. "I'm sorry but moles can be dangerous, we don't know how certain diseases evolve in the Stone World."

"Okay, thanks... I have no idea what the problem with moles is, but you are a very good observer, so you have all my trust..." she said and looked up at Senkuu. "You can check my moles whenever you want," she added for Ukyo.

“Aren't you supposed to solve this homework thing now? As you can see, the lioness was a bit busy," Senkuu mumbled.

"I'm not a lioness!"

Senkuu ignored her and grabbed a branch from the pile.

“I got what I needed, of course when you're done bring the rest, lioness. Ryuusui said it will rain before sunset."

Having said that, the boy walked to the laboratory, turning over the branch he had taken... and wondering what he should use it for.

"I need Miss Kohaku right now..." Xeno sighed, pulling off the gloves they had made from latex. He ran a cloth handkerchief over his hands and brought his finger to his lips, stroking them. "I don't want to do this alone again."

Senkuu's eyes widened and more thoughts took shape in his head, confusing him. He opened and closed his mouth because he didn't know what to say. Had Xeno never said such a thing? About Kohaku then?

"What?" Finally he said. His voice trembled. The last thing he wanted after all those weeks spent working in the lab with Xeno and Chrome was to think about his private life. He gritted his teeth. 

He couldn't really refer to that. Kohaku had never shown interest in him and the same was for him and before that awkward moment, there was not another situation in which Xeno had asked about Kohaku.

"Eh?" The older scientist replied, slowly turning to Senkuu as if he had noticed his presence only at that moment.

"What do you need Kohaku for?"

"Miss Kohaku..." Xeno began, "ah, nothing in particular," he said with a smile and narrowing his eyes. Senkuu looked at him but preferred to keep quiet. Seeing his silence, Xeno cleared his throat.

"Unfortunately, at the moment she is busy..."

"We all are," Senkuu retorted.

"Sure, but she is constantly busy... in fact only now, after dinner, she can do what she... what she is doing now."

Senkuu didn't lose time to hate people, but when Xeno provoked him, he only felt how irritating that old man was.

"Good for her then."

"Yes, I need her strength to move things, but if she won't be tired for what she is doing tonight, tomorrow I could ask her when I see her..."

Senkuu shrugged but his hands clenched into fists against the edge of the table.

"Call Stan, he sure can help you."

Xeno pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows slightly. He was gloating. Senkuu crossed his arms against his chest. His silence was wasting his time. Without realizing it, Senkuu had started banging his foot against the floor. His eyes did not leave the face of Xeno who had started smiling without even trying to hide.

"What are you waiting for? Stan is very strong, he can... "

"Ah, but Stanley is busy too... you know he is in charge of giving firearms lessons to your samurai warriors and since they work all the day, he has to attend each of them at different times... and Miss Kohaku only has some free time after dinner. Oh, what a coincidence! It's now her turn!"

That's why that bastard was smiling! He had something perverse in mind as usual. Disgusting.

"So?"

"Nothing, they're both busy, Stanley and Kohaku, with their… lessons," Xeno pointed out. “So I cannot ask Stan or miss Kohaku to help me, mostly because I don't want to disturb them, I mean... Stanley likes Miss Koh- "

“Kukuku, what an idiocy! Kohaku is a grown woman does not need to think about these illogical things anymore! Plus I doubt Stan likes anyone other than his gun."

Xeno raised his hands in surrender.

"Ah, I have no idea. I know better than everyone Stan and Miss Kohaku is quite his type. Also they are still beautiful, young, passionate... they have needs and needs deep down at this age... I also made sure that Stan has some condoms in any-"

Senkuu stretched his arms to his sides and then placed his hands on the belt.

“I'm going to eat, I'm hungry. I skipped lunch today and I don't have dinner yet!," he exclaimed as Xeno returned to his station to clean it.

“Oh, you shouldn't skip meals, dr. Senkuu," he worried, "you never know when you need energy."

Night was the time when Senkuu and Kohaku walked to the edge of the woods before going to sleep or even when they couldn't get to sleep. After returning from the new continent, Senkuu had seen less of Kohaku but never thought that their moment was stolen by someone else. 

Stanley and Kohaku were in front of him. 

The man held her tightly in his arms and since she had not yet detached his head with her shield yet, it meant that she was okay with their positions. Senkuu hadn't believed Xeno's words - after all, he never heard Xeno talking about relationships before that night - but the visual evidence was quite… eloquent.

Also Xeno was right about the fact they were young and beautiful…

Senkuu saw Stan raise Kohaku's arms with his own and then a shot tore through the air. 

Senkuu gasped, blinking.

_Ah, the shooting lessons._

He was showing her how to shoot. 

_What a fool he had been._

Senkuu with his narrowed eyes still wondered why they are so close by the way. At the end he sentenced that Stanley wasn't a good teacher. He was too touchy. Americans didn’t respect distance.

The young scientist put his hand in one of his bag and found a small flashlight that he had with him for emergency and turned it on.

"Xeno was looking for you, Stanley Snyder," Senkuu said, lighting the two even before approaching them.

"Xeno knows that when I'm busy at this hour, he doesn't have to bother me."

Senkuu narrowed his eyes once again. He felt that Kohaku - still holding onto Stanley - was watching him. She was the one with the best eyesight of the village, talent she shared (a sort of) with the sniper in her company.

“Stan, that's fine. Go ahead, I guess Senkuu has something to finally tell me,” Kohaku reassured him, turning around to free herself from his grip. She grabbed his gun and blew on the barrel before turning it to hand it to him.

Senkuu rolled his eyes. _Was it really necessary to teach her that move? What a no sense._ He had to find another person to take care of shooting lessons.

" _Such a hot cowgirl_ ," Stan commented in English and without saying goodbye, returned to the village.

Senkuu had recorded the latest images without really wondering what was happening. Kohaku's arms were now folded under her breast.

"You and Stan are a nice couple," Senkuu sighed, looking at the sky, "you also seem very cl-"

"Ah, that's enough now!" Kohaku cut him short. "It's been a while since you've glared at every man who approaches me," she said. “And you don't need to deny. You do it even when they are alone or even with my friends for a lifetime... "

"Stan hasn't been a life-time friend of yours-" Senkuu replied quickly, realizing too late that it really wasn't the thing he was supposed to use as a defense.

“Stan no, but Chrome does. We grew up together, do you know how many times I scratched his back?"

"Are you asking me to make a rough estimate or do you want me to admit something illogical?" He asked, sticking a finger in his ear.

"Senkuu, admit you are jealous already!"

 _Jealous? Him?_

If his jaw hadn't hurt him all the times he had contracted it, he would have contracted it even at that moment.

"Kukuku... jealous!" Senkuu laughed joylessly. It was just ridiculous. “You can't rebuild the world that petrification made us lose by flirting. Work first and then you can play all the shoujo routes you want in your life! And... And... take care of your harem!"

"Harem?" Kohaku blinked, blushing with anger. "I don't even know what shoujo route means and I don't care if you don't admit that you're actually blinded by **jealousy**!"

Senkuu made a little human sound that he could hardly recognize.

_It was ridiculous._

_Absolutely ridiculous._

Kohaku was a friend of him and a girl. He was a boy but he didn't care about having a lovelife in any way, so it didn't mean he was jealous of her! 

It was also true that in the past, when he saw Taiju talking to someone other than him, he felt sidelined, but then he was 10! Now he was an adult, jealousy was an irrational emotion that relied on his own insecurity and he was not insecure!

"So why did you mistreat Hyoga, Tsukasa, Carbo and Kinrou who were fighting with me?"

Senkuu could only look at her. It had happened even before Ryuusui started talking to her. He had quickly removed that moment but the image of Kohaku among those four men returned in his worst nightmares.

"You could have hurt the children, you shouldn't all fight together!" He finally formulated uncertain.

Kohaku shook his head.

"And when did you hit Gen for paying me a compliment?"

"I didn't hit Gen!" Senkuu protested. On this she was wrong. Gen was one of his closest friends and above all, the mentalist was stronger than him. Plus, Gen complimented everyone to get what he wanted. Senkuu was still surprised that the rat had not yet asked for something in return after all the efforts he had made to build the observatory. "There were bees and I had to help him chase them away! I didn't hit him!"

"Have you noticed that he hasn't been bringing you tea for a few days?"

“Yes, but I didn't think it was for this stupid thing! I'm going to talk to him-"

"No. Gen doesn't set foot in the lab because he and the others find your jealousy absurd. Confess what you feel and let's get it over with!"

Senkuu looked around. It was a joke, wasn't it? It had to be a joke. Kohaku was still his lioness and had repeatedly appreciated her presence and their complicity was something that amazed him if he only stopped to think about it, but he was not in love with Kohaku... he had no time to waste with this nonsense.

"Maybe you confuse me with Stanley Snyder," Senkuu stuck a finger in his ear and made a face with his mouth. "Xeno said he likes you."

The bomb had been dropped. Now he just had to look at her to see her reaction. She probably would protest and she would walk away from Stan and his sticky lessons forever. 

However Kohaku smiled.

“Yes, both Stan and Xeno like me… apparently they are both in love with me. Being adults they found the courage to confess it to me."

Apparently she also had bombs to drop. Very well.

"Good, I wish you a lots of mini Stanley Snyder or Xeno Houston Wingfield then!" Senkuu replied. Not only Stanley Snyder, but Xeno Houston Wingfield also couldn't keep distance from her.

“Sure, we'll have lots of babies. All three together."

Senkuu shook his head. As if she could ever imagine the existence of polygamy. "Well, may life smile at you then."

"It will do."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Kohaku sighed and turned to go back to the village.

Senkuu watched her go, Kohaku was sure of this. She could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't help but wait for the day when Senkuu would stop making her feel guilty for being friends with other guys… if Stan hadn't tired of him and he wouldn't have beaten him up first.

The next morning, Kohaku, yawning, went to the laboratory for the assignment of daily work. However, unlike the other times she found it empty.

"Hey, lioness..."

Senkuu and his low voice made her turn towards the curtains, where the boy was standing as if he were hiding.

"What are you doing?"

Senkuu instead of answering gave her a white flower.

“Take this,” he whispered as he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"To do what?"

Senkuu sighed. He couldn't say he hadn't thought of such a reaction from her.

“Blame Gen, it was a stupid idea of him. We talked yesterday and you're right. I'm jealous. Very jealous... and it's ridiculous."

“Continue,” Kohaku replied, nodding.

“I know you didn't want to get me in trouble and you didn't want a real confession either. You were tired and everyone was. I don't know what I've been missing... maybe I'm becoming a romantic too... or you're more than I deserve. Then Stanley Snyder wasn’t pretending as Xeno for your plan to make me despair. Gen told me that he has his eyes on you."

"And is it a problem for you?"

Senkuu took a deep breath. That moment had come.

“Yes, but not because you don't have to be friends with a man but because Snyder isn't like me. He could really make you fall in love with him forever,” he admitted, hearing his own heartbeat even in his ears. “And Ukyo too, he's really the perfect boyfriend. Or even Xeno, you might look like the new version of Beauty and the Beast... or even Ryuusui, even if you aren’t interested in his money or-"

"Enough, enough, please!" Kohaku cut him off, holding out her hands that still gripped the flower with its crumpled petals. "Blame Gen, he wanted to take revenge because you beat him..."

"I didn't hit him, I saved his life!"

"Yes that, as you like," Kohaku spoke again. "The truth is I'm already in love and with none of the guys you mentioned earlier."

Senkuu, with his hands pointed at his hips, just looked down.

“I know,” he muttered after a few seconds. "I know."

"And… okay," Kohaku hissed. She had been too optimistic to believe she could unlock their relationship. They would have plenty of time to voice their feelings, it seemed. Even as friends still suited her. "Just tell me what I have to do today and I'll leave you to your job."

Senkuu looked up and tried to smile but he was too tense.

"Kiss Me."

Kohaku's mouth opened comically.

He couldn't have said it seriously.

"Do you really want me to kiss you or maybe there is someone you want to see us outside the lab?"

"I really want it... but don't turn around."

Kohaku obviously did not follow his advice. Stanley and Xeno were about to join them but Maya had stopped them a few meters before the door. She turned to Senkuu, trying not to laugh at his reaction.

“Okay, for the last time: Stan is not interested in me! Didn't Gen really understand that Stan is in love with Xeno? And I thought that only Xeno still didn't see it!"

Senkuu had never paid attention to the gossip of the villagers and neither Kohaku had… but unlike him, she was much more up to date.

Right.

Minami was Ruri's best friend and surely she will have shared the latest news with her sister.

"Is it true?"

"Yup. Stan loves Xeno very much!"

"Of course, he does! He's my childhood friend, after all."

The person concerned had managed to escape from Maya and without even wondering why they were talking about him and Stan, he took the lab coat he wore when he worked.

Stanley instead remained in the doorway and continued to smoke without investigating further, but even Senkuu sensed that the term used by Xeno had displeased him. 

He had been really stupid for not realizing that Kohaku wasn't interested in other men and that jealousy had been his greatest weakness.

He reached out his hand to grab Kohaku's to draw her to him.

"I have to be forgiven," he whispered in her ear. "Let's meet tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: The title and the chorus in the summary came from One Direction's song "Steal my girl".  
> Note 2: When Senkuu said Kohaku "I wish you a lots of mini Stanley Snyder or Xeno Houston Wingfield then!" is a very bad translated phrase we said in Italian. It literally means "Best wishes and (have a lots of) sons!"  
> Note 3: I used some hcs of mine like Xeno accidentally friendzoned Stanley and Kohaku's harem. Hope it is fun, since I really enjoy writing it!  
> Note 4: I hope it is clear that each boys part happened on different days even weeks. Senkuu really suffers and everyone else btw for weeks.
> 
> See you tomorrow with a modern au! :)
> 
> Ps: This story will have a shorter part on day 4 since the prompt is first kiss!


	3. Set my heart on fire, not my house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku's new roommate is the most annoying guy on God's green earth!  
> He does nothing but lock himself in his room and consume electricity for something she would never understand even if he has deigned to explain to her.  
> And it's only because of him that they are now in this (literally) hot situation!

Click.

Stung.

Plin.

Traah.

Kohaku opened and closed her lids. At night, every noise was amplified and although there was a wall dividing her room from Ishigami Senkuu's, it seemed that those strange and disturbing sounds were happening right next to her own bed.

No matter how much coffee she ingested, how much the anatomy textbook appeared page after page more incomprehensible and even the stomach cramps as she hadn't eaten for two days, the real problem was her insufferable **roommate**.

When she enrolled in college, considering that her sister got married and her father got a job in another city, the house she grew up in was too big for her alone, so Kohaku wrote an ad to rent a room to another student who - like her - had the university world to deal with.

Kohaku loved having company even if she could be defined as an extremely quiet person, so she preferred to stay indoors rather than face the winter cold especially if she was alone... her announcement, however, had not received any response until a deep voice from the other side of the phone had asked if the room was still free.

Her father would never approve of her sharing a house with a boy but she didn't care at all what he thought. She had to study for her faculty of physical education and especially if a boy had even tried to touch her without her consent, he would have regretted it bitterly for the rest of his life.

Kohaku knew how to defend herself and had to admit that renting a room to a boy, especially the one had called, could also have advantages: he had told her that he was an aspiring astronaut and that he already collaborated with the Jaxa, a sign that he was very capable and intelligent. He was practically a young genius. He could also help her pass the most difficult exams of her courses or study with her. She could also build a beautiful friendship or something more with him, and Kohaku had always known that science had an almost aphrodisiac effect on her. She did not often understand the mechanisms that pushed even the simplest object to work but seeing men explain their fuctioning with such enthusiasm always left her amazed.

She was looking forward to an interesting cohabitation were it not for her roommate to be the most irritating person on God’s green earth! More unbearable than the teacher who had forced her to sit at another desk in high school because she had smiled at her best friend lessons! And that woman was a real bitch!

Senkuu Ishigami had turned up at her house with a lot of luggage, most of it being metal objects and electric plugs. He had struggled to drag a bag for a meter and she out of pity had taken care of lifting every heavy bag to take them to his room.

Instead of thanking her or even just trying to make conversation, he had passed her and locked himself in the room.

From which he had only left to take a shower.

The fact that there were two bathrooms in her house helped a lot in his isolation, as he didn't even ask if it was free.

Or maybe it wasn't even the shower. Kohaku had other things to do than spy on him in the bathroom.

After a week, the situation was even worse.

Immediately Senkuu had put his devices into operation at any time of the day and night especially when they were both at home since they had finished classes or had free hours.

Incredibly loud devices.

When Kohaku had tried to tell him that she couldn't concentrate because of them, he had simply told her that she could study at the university library if that rundown structure had one and after faced with her more than just angry reaction, Senkuu was back in his room, closing the door he had opened 10 centimeters. After more noises, he emerged with a pair of ear muffs in his hands.

“Here, I can lend them but don't break them. You look rather crude with someone else’s things."

As soon as Kohaku heard this, she turned and went back to her room.

She had made many bad and impulsive choices because of her personality, but living with Senkuu Ishigami had been the worst one!

The prospect of taking her exam wasn't the only reason for her anxiety. Senkuu and his devices had clouded her senses. She sometimes woke up with a start because of its noises only to verify that in reality the diabolical roommate was still asleep and when it came to his rest, from his room she could hear no sound. Damned boy!

"So how's it going with roommaty?"

The voice of her beloved friend Amaryllis was always cheerful even though she had just finished her acting exam after a full day at the academy. Unlike Kohaku, Amaryllis attended a performing arts academy a long way from home.

If Amaryllis had moved in with her, it would have been easier, but their interests for the future had pushed them a little apart.

Kohaku squeezed the phone between the shoulder and neck. "Bad, as usual! It's the evil reincarnated! Think of all the wickedest people you've met in your life," she said, taking some salad from a bag, "and multiply their treachery by... a hundred! Indeed as he says him for ten billion!"

"Huh?"

"He is evil, but at least he is a genius so he will finish his years of study before us mere mortals, so I will take him off in front of me very soon."

Amaryllis chuckled. "You've been living together for a month and a half and you haven't said a good thing about him. Never! You seem a little too... excessive."

"I'm not exaggerating!" Kohaku grabbed the phone to place it better against her ear. Some lettuce leaves fell on the table. The meat in the pan continued to rumble waiting to be turned. "That's right! If he weren't completely disinterested in people since they aren't as good as him, I would think he's a serial killer!"

"Many murderers kill themselves precisely because they do not consider his fellow men worthy of life ..."

"Okay," the girl sighed. "I can't even rule that out now. He loses the only point in his favor!"

"Come on! He seems to me a very charming boy and as I read he is also very very very interested in what other guys like!"

"Unless he goes to those kinds of sites, I doubt he has any—" Kohaku trailed off. Did Senkuu operate those noisy machines to cover the noise of pleasuring himself? Or maybe he used some modified adult toys? In the small talk they had had by chance while they were returning home together or meeting to cook and then eat in two different rooms of the house, Senkuu had said that he generally built everything himself, studying the appliances and then reproducing them with other pieces to enhance them. That madman had built some sex toys by himself!

"Kohaku, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I was thinking… if you said he was interested-" she broke off again. With Amaryllis she hadn't talked about Senkuu's interests and she herself would never have said what she didn't know. "Did you stalk him on facebook?!" She screamed.

Fortunately, Senkuu would be back late as it was the day he worked at Jaxa.

"Not only Facebook, he also has twitter, and by the way there are some really interesting photos of him with only his slip on... and also his father looks good! Que calor!" Amaryllis joked and Kohaku could already picture her fanning herself with one hand. Senkuu was objectively fascinating but his personality was hideous. "I'll send you the link if you want..."

"No, thanks!"

"The father is an astronaut, his name is Byakuya..."

"I don't care that his father is an astronaut or whatever his name is! I just hope he goes to space sooner since he loves it so much! I can't take it anymore! I hate him!"

"What a fierce lioness!"

Senkuu's voice startled her as she clung to the phone with all her strength. She couldn't check the watch but she didn't think it was as late as he said. Or maybe she had lost track of time by studying. She took a deep breath.

"Oh my God! It's him! I recognize his voice from a video I saw!" Amaryllis squeaked. "But what he said I didn't understand the words!"

"Bye!" Kohaku cut short and put down the phone. Did she have to apologize or pretend nothing happened? He was incredibly rude, he had to expect not to be the perfect roommate or even loved one. It was he who had driven her to the exasperation after his rudeness, his forked tongue and the noise of his hypothetical sex toys. 

"Tomorrow I'll look for another accommodation," Senkuu began. "Lioness, I leave you to your savannah."

"Do not call me like that!"

"Ah, as you like, lioness." 

He disappeared down the hall. 

Senkuu was the worst roommate ever but she hadn't been better. She hadn't tried to understand him or talk to him… no, she had to stop pitying him. She too was stressed and certainly she didn't consume the current all the time or the few times they spoke she didn't insult him covertly or not.

It was better for everyone that he went away... it meant that she had to find a new roommate. 

It was nearly midnight when Kohaku was finally able to put on her pajamas and hand cream as Amaryllis always advised. She had decided that she would relax tonight. She had studied enough during the day to say she could take it easy. She would watch an episode of a show on her Netflix list and then she would go to sleep. Always if Senkuu - even though he was had said he wanted to leave - stopped operating his dubious devices.

  
  


But Kohaku didn't care. She had hot tea in her favorite cup and the blanket on her legs. The television was on and the noises from Senkuu's room did not reach her at all. 

If it weren't for expense, she really would have preferred living alone. 

Kohaku yawned but after checking she was only five minutes away from finding out who had been the earl's killer after two and a half seasons, she couldn't miss the fundamental revelation of the whole series. 

She stared at the screen intently. 

The earl's son - a peculiarly attractive actor even with greasepaint - was walking in the corridor of the villa of his betrothed's family. Villa that some said was cursed.

  
  


Kohaku checked the plot of the episode again but as always it wasn't reliable. She just hoped that was the episode of the revelation since she had seen three in a row. 

The man opened the door.

He widened his eyes.

"You..." he whispered. 

Kohaku stared at the screen, clutching the remote. Now was the time. The camera would also frame the inside of the room and show his father's killer, the one on whom they had scattered confusing clues throughout the story. Now. 

Suddenly the screen went black and so did the whole room. Her eyes registered the image disappear and the light around her left room for the dark. 

No. 

The power had gone out. 

_Had she paid the bill?_

_Yes, she had, she remembered the receipt._

So what was it? 

No, it couldn't have been...

  
  


"SENKUU!" She found herself screaming, rising to her feet. The now empty cup rolled onto the carpet and judging by the second noise, the remote control was also on the floor. 

After a few minutes, the sound of his footsteps rang through the whole house. 

"Lioness." 

Kohaku before that night, she had heard him call her that in the few times he had spoken to her but now it bothered her even more. It almost seemed that he was making fun of her. 

"Turn the power back on now!" 

Senkuu had come to her, guided by a torch. 

"My experiment sucked more energy than expected, as long as I check the generator. Do you have a candle?" 

"Of course I have a candle!" 

She didn't remember where she put it though. Maybe in the tv cabinet... 

"I'll wait for you to find it so I can turn the power back on," he said, lifting his wrist to light it up. It was kind of him, Kohaku thought, before bending over to open the cabinet door. 

Just with the revelation scene he had to play with his experiments!

She heard a sigh behind her. And then his footsteps again. The dim light approached. 

"I'll help you," Senkuu muttered and knelt beside her. Their hands touched on the wood and the torchlight flickered. 

"You don't remember where you put them, not even such simple information can you keep in mind!" he hissed after a few minutes of them in silence they started moving old bills and boxes. 

The torch light flickered again and this time went out forever. 

"I don't remember! My father used to buy these things, actually my sister too but then she went to her husband's house in America. I don't know if she left any here." 

"Don't you know? Then why didn't you check her old room?" 

"You sleep there, you idiot!" Kohaku roared. Even in the dark she could make out contours and knew that Senkuu was still beside her, so close that he touched her arm with his. 

"There aren't any in the room... but I should have it in a bag but it's practically impossible to go without a light. Do you have your phone?" 

It almost seemed that he was speaking more kindly to her now that he had been insulted than he had been before her. 

"No, I left it in my room," she replied. She didn't have the need to always have him with her. It was just an old model she needed for phone calls. Plus the new pajamas she wore were pocketless and fitted. It was impossible to have anything with her. 

She blushed.

Luckily for her, Senkuu couldn't see her face. When she ducked down, Senkuu saw something… that's why he approached. What a maniac! 

If he tried to reach out, even though it technically happened when they touched, she would break his bones. 

"So are we going to stay here and do nothing? What a stupid lioness." 

"Idiot, stop calling me that and then it's your fault and your sex toys that we're in this situation!" 

"Sex Toys?" Senkuu giggled. "What a cheeky lioness," he whispered in a lower tone. 

His breath caressed Kohaku's neck and she instinctively pulled back her elbow but something blocked her arm. Senkuu's fingers slid over her skin and for a moment Kohaku stood still at his mercy. 

There had been a day when she couldn't get Senkuu's hands out of her mind. They were so big and skillful especially when she had accidentally seen him take apart an old pc that he had bought in a thrift store. 

She had been obsessed with his fingers for a short time because luckily he had opened his mouth and made her change her mind. 

He was hot but he was really unnerving. 

Yet now Kohaku thought about his fingers again and how they were touching her in that moment... why did he have to exert his charm as a scientist and a handsome boy on her?

  
  


"Do you want to kiss me, lioness?" 

The question came like a cold shower. Not for what he said but for what she was thinking. He had infected her with his perversion! 

"No!" She found herself screaming but now that he had said it aloud, Kohaku felt her lips incredibly lonely. 

"What a lying lioness..." 

Kohaku closed her eyes even though she didn't actually see much in the dark. It was ironic that this was the first time she had found herself agreeing with Senkuu.

"I found the candle," he whispered against her lips. "I just have to light it."

In a few seconds the flame of the lighter lit the wick and the young scientist's face lit up.

"Wait, but you had both a lighter and a candle with you and are you just saying that now?"

Kohaku's mouth dropped open. What an asshole! He had done it on purpose! She hated him with a fiery passion! 

“Lioness how boring you are! It was to leave you with a good memory of me since I will go away!"

Kohaku gritted her teeth. It was true. He would go away and she would no longer see his irritating face again. After all they attended different faculties as he often pointed out, so goodbye forever Senkuu Ishigami!

"Go turn on the power, you idiot!"

"But you still want to kiss me, don't you, lioness?"

"I'll punch you, if you get close!"

Senkuu placed the candle on the coffee table and walked over to Kohaku.

"It looks like a challenge and I've never left a game halfway through."

"I can’t stand you."

"And you beautiful."

"I hate you."

"Yes, you’ve already mentioned it."

“You're… go fix the power now, instead of wasting my time. I have to sleep!"

They looked into each other's eyes even though both for different reasons had thought of looking away at least once.

But finally Senkuu nodded.

“I'm sorry, sometimes I'm very selfish. I'm going to fix it right away..."

Kohaku saw him leave the room and even though she could think of nothing but their almost kiss, she noticed the light of the candle trembled and rolled on the carpet. The wax burned her skin but she had to thank her quick reflexes for avoiding a potential tragedy.

The living room became bright again.

The television turned on, but there was no longer the series she was watching. She got up and turned off the TV. She wiped off the wax and let the unlit candle roll on the table where Senkuu had left it.

She dropped onto the sofa.

She liked Senkuu and he too seemed willing to kiss her. Then it was so stressful to look for another roommate...

"You can stay but stop being an asshole and... to be forgiven for almost setting my house on fire, you will have to give me some physics lessons," she said in one breath as she heard his footsteps in the corridor.

"And can I call you a lioness?" Senkuu retorted. Kohaku without moving from her position, she tried to look at him rolling her eyes up. "It doesn't matter," he added, "I'll call you that anyway."

Kohaku had made many bad choices in her life but allowing Senkuu Ishigami to continue living with her was by far the most interesting of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry today I am a bit late for the day but at least I posted it! See you tomorrow or better say later/today for the day 4! Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying my stories! <3


	4. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy isn't actually destructive in a relationship. Sometimes it might make it to evolve into something better and this is the night in which Senkuu and Kohaku find out this truth.
> 
> The continuation of Day 2: Jealous!

Even though he had asked her to meet him that evening to be forgiven, Senkuu had no idea what he should do. He had asked to be kissed but it was just a way to mark the territory - it was science that said that in behaviors aimed at satisfying their needs, men resembled animals - and now in a quiet situation it no longer seemed a good idea.  
  
The hours of the day Senkuu spent in the lab weren't as if he expected them. Of course, he loved working on his ideas and every step was essential to complete even the most complex of projects but he was often bored.  
  
Ryuusui was the only one who came into the lab just to talk. Gen, after their clarification, had returned to bring tea and to act as an intermediary between him and the rest of the village. Both of them had been watching the scientists work and Senkuu did not find their presence disturbing as before.  
Also if they were there they couldn't hit on Kohaku.  
  
He smiled to himself.  
Jealousy had been his weakness because after years of suppressing his feelings, it had brought them all together. So he was really interested in his lioness and as he had told her - and admitted to Gen during their chat - he was really afraid that someone with less problems than his might make her fall in love with them.  
  
Kohaku's heart would never be completely his and it was right, but it wasn't quite right that she was the only one to recognize and externalize her feelings.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Senkuu-chan~?" The mentalist hummed, smiling at him. His scar almost seemed to suggest that he wanted to insinuate something with his innocent phrase. "Or maybe to who?" He added and his lips curled like his scar.  
It had become easy to understand even the mentalist, the king of liars. It would have been easy to understand himself too.  
Maybe.

Evening had come and, as Ryuusui had bothered to say, even a light rain. When it rained Senkuu's hair became more puffy than usual and although he was stupid, he started smoothing it with his fingers as if he or Kohaku cared about its condition.

The boy had begun to circle the table, keeping the same path and dibbing just in time not to collide with Chrome who was putting in order the collection of stones that he had moved to a corner of the lab or Xeno's damp coat since he was not lucky enough to avoid the downpour after lunch.

Senkuu was like a caged lion, still lost in his thoughts and held by invisible iron bars.

Only on the nineteenth lap, Senkuu realized that Xeno had started staring at him, not missing even a single step.

"Weren't you the one who used to not get distracted by background noises?" He asked him and Chrome, who was whistling, stopped believing that Senkuu was referring to him.

"I'm not getting distracted, Dr. Senkuu, I was wondering if it wasn't some kind of new experiment that your brilliant mind has given birth to..." he joked, resting his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin. His cup was now empty but it almost looked like he was waiting for another cup of tea in a long, endless pause from work.

"Kukuku... it's kind of an experiment, but it didn't depend on me," he said, stopping next to Chrome who resumed whistling gleefully.

"The origin at a time is not so important, but more how the single person experiences that phenomenon..."

"Does this hour make you philosophical, Dr. Xeno?"

"Human life is perhaps the most conspicuous source to draw on such reflections but we are too involved to judge them as such... excuse moi, but why are you sniffing my cup?"

Senkuu had done so instinctively, approaching Xeno as he spoke and reaching out to analyze the remains of his tea.

"Didn't Gen put something in it?" He considered and after Xeno recorded what he meant, he threw his head back and laughed.

"No, I didn't take any drugs," he replied, shaking his head. "It is more than legitimate that after the years I have lived, I let myself go to such reflections."

Talking to him actually made his unexpected anxiety fade away. Although Senkuu was still convinced that he had been drinking something strange. Or Xeno was probably the one who seemed high every day.

He saw Xeno open his mouth but didn't speak. He covered it with his hand and sneezed.

"The consequences for the rain... but even if it is seen as an obstacle, no one has ever been stopped by a little water without regretting that."

Senkuu shook his head. 

It was clear that Xeno was aware of his _'date'_ with Kohaku even though he hadn't commented on it, he also knew of her feelings for Senkuu. 

It was his way of offering his superfluous wisdom.

“Yeah, there are things worth fighting for,” Senkuu replied and walked out of the lab without wasting any more precious time.

Senkuu had never said where they had to meet and the most logical choice would have been the laboratory, the heart of the village and the center of the boy's life but she needed the comfort of nature. 

Kohaku was not afraid of rain, even when there was thunder and lightning. She knew by now that the gods weren't sending them. Yet she had never been afraid.

Yet now, with the prospect of being able to hear from Senkuu what he wanted to do with their relationship (he wanted to be forgiven but he hadn't specified how), her stomach was upside down.

The sound of his footsteps was covered by the rain but a careful warrior like her did not let it slip.

"I'm ready to listen to you," she greeted him. Not wanting, she had lowered her voice, clutching her legs to her chest as she did when she needed to be hugged. The truth was that when she realized that Senkuu was jealous of her, she had hoped to finally live a relationship like that of many couples she had known.

However, she was talking about Senkuu, not any other man. If she had fallen in love with someone without such a strong devotion to science, it would have been easier. But she wouldn't have fallen in love with Senkuu in that case.

“We've talked enough,” Senkuu replied. He had her arms folded and one leg bent against the trunk. Without the tree in the middle, they would almost be back to back, feeling the rain filtering from the leaves and sliding along the bark entering in their clothes.

"You don't have to do anything you don't really want."

"I know."

"I am not your beloved science."

"Ah, I realized that, lioness."

Kohaku gritted her teeth.

"So why are you here? In a few minutes I would go to the lab..."

She felt Senkuu crawl to the ground and touch her with his fingers. Skin of them was warm and only the rain was cooling them.

“You don't always have to take the first step. I love science but I am smart enough to be able to love multiple things or people at the same time. Likewise."

Kohaku looked up and stared into Senkuu's intense eyes.

His face was as wet as his leather robe, adhering to his body. The cold penetrated her bones and looking at his wet tissue made her shiver even more.

"Kohaku, my beautiful Kohaku," Senkuu continued. "There are things worth fighting for and I don't have to be forgiven only for my jealousy but also for all the times I haven't given you all the attention you deserve... because you haven't been so reticent with me."

"Senkuu..."

"I know that I am not the ideal guy for anyone and that I have dedicated my time to everyone but us... but luckily I still have time..."

The security faded from his voice but it returned as soon as Senkuu noticed Kohaku's encouraging smile.

"Kiss me," the girl said. "And not because there is Luna behind you."

Senkuu turned. There were only other trees and the path he had walked to go to her.

"Your jealousy was not absurd, I also felt it when I heard what happened with her, even if I did not yet know about her tendency to daydream."

"Ah...."

"But it was clear that you didn't like her back."

"You weren't there with us, you didn't-"

"It was clear that you didn't like her back..." Kohaku repeated, completely ignoring his attempt to provoke her.

"Ah..." Senkuu sighed and put his mouth to Kohaku's cheek. He gave her a light kiss on it. "Let's leave jealousy out of this, let's take only the best."

"Only the best," Kohaku echoed him and just turned her face to align her mouth with Senkuu's.

If they crossed the line, nothing would have changed. It was just the first kiss and neither of them had ever let themselves be manipulated by the dictates of society. It was just a kiss.

The first one.

"Wait."

Kohaku reopened her eyes that she had squinted and even just from the grimace she had made she made it obvious that she had been upset by being interrupted.

"Are you su-"

It was then that she interrupted him. She was tired of the words filling the space between them. She pressed her lips to Senkuu's as they were about to do.

When she parted, she stared at him wondering if she was being too abrupt but it was Senkuu who sought her mouth again.

Then he reached out his hand to touch her as he had done that morning in the lab but he didn't stop at her fingers.

He touched her thighs covered by her wet robe and still damp skin from the rain and the grass on she sit.

Kohaku opened her mouth following her instinct, giving him more space to approach, an invitation that Senkuu's tongue greeted quickly and she placed her hand on his arm.

Not to stop him from touching her but to guide him over her legs and hips and her belly that seemed to burn.

Senkuu sensed that he had to get closer. He ran his other hand down Kohaku's neck, tucking his fingers under the hem of her dress, on nape freed by her hair. The girl moaned. A deep shiver shook her and not from cold that had started to make her tremble.

The low sound spread like a wave against his mouth and Senkuu broke their contact.

"I'm out of breath... And I can't stop shaking... I don't want to stop this, but I'll go into hypothermia if I don't... If I don't… search for warmness… I'm not... tough like you, lioness."

Kohaku refrained from laughing because the cold was impossible to ignore anymore. She stood up and grabbed Senkuu from the shoulders like a cat with puffy fur.

"Ah... I don't want to stop either... but we have to dry us quickly."

"Take me wherever you want-" Senkuu managed to say and just as he opened his mouth to add the famous L word, he sneezed. He sniffed.

Kohaku noticed that he wanted to say more but she didn't investigate further.

Whatever else he thought, she had already forgiven him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The famous L-word is Lioness. To hear Senkuu say the other one, Kohaku has to wait a little longer lol See you tomorrow with a new os! ♡


	5. Thanks to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is made of first times.  
> Kohaku' ones happened all thanks to Senkuu.

That night was the  **first time** she had laid down on a mattress.

That night was mostly the first time Senkuu had made love with her.

Her body wasn't in pain, nor had it been when he was inside her. With the shortness of breath he had, Senkuu had told her it was normal to not feel pain for someone who was as athletic and relaxed as she was.

In fact, she was not afraid.

And how could she ever have?

She was with Senkuu.

The warmth of his body was a caress that still lasted.

Asleep against her back, she could feel his breath against her spine, his hands pressing on her flat stomach, his legs against hers.

She lowered her arms so that she could place her fingers between his and interlace them. Senkuu responded to the squeeze only after a few minutes, too exhausted to do anything else.

The corners of Kohaku's lips curled up in a mocking smile.

The first time she had seen Senkuu she had mistaken him for someone who in fact he was not: A gentleman sorcerer who saved girls' lives from a man too tall to be looked in the eye; he was also the one who had saved her but her pride in having depended on a man to return to the village had not been hurt even for a second.

It had also been the first time she'd made a love confession (and she had been turned down) or the first night she hadn't returned to the village and in fact everyone had worried about her absence.

It was also the first time she had brought a stranger to the village, the first time she had to respond to smoke signals or even the first time someone had offered to help her bring water for her sister. Failing, but it was still the first time anyone had thought of helping her.

And Senkuu had helped her several times. And she repeatedly felt proud to be appreciated by that brilliant but not very affectionate boy.

Senkuu had made her change her mind about him for the better and had given her a dream to turn into a goal.

Science.

She had heard that word from Senkuu for the first time and she would never have believed that such a small word would change her life.

It was cold.

She wanted Senkuu even closer even though he was already close to her.

Then Senkuu had saved her sister's life. She could never have been more grateful to that little word and to the man who had explained its existence to her.

Her sister was smiling again, her hair as bright as wheat being combed by the wind without Jasper or her father protecting her shoulders.

Only thanks to her Senkuu she had not lost Ruri, as she had lost her mother. If Senkuu had arrived before, he could have saved her too... Kohaku was sure of that, but even someone like him couldn't go back even if he wanted to.

Senkuu had lost his father too, and although he did her best to hide it, he occasionally thought of Byakuya, the founder.

Kohaku had heard him mutter something that looked like his name in his sleep. And she too could not help but hug him.

Seeking his warmth, Kohaku turned, shifting her stance against Senkuu to have him face to face. Senkuu narrowed his eyelids but could not open his eyes.

Kohaku adjusted him to feel her arms around him, his breath against her chest and his absurd hair - even though her own defied the laws of physics itself - tickling her face.

The room smelled of the hours they had spent together loving each other. It was very strong and almost made her head spin, but she would never leave that bed, with or without Senkuu.

She held him close, realizing that she had to lessen her strength so as not to break his bones.

He called her a lioness because she reminded him of the queen of jungle, willing to do anything to save her cubs and her beloved king.

He said once that her blond hair as warm as a caress in the sun reminded him of the coat of that elegant animal, however Kohaku had rejected her name from the start even without understanding its beauty because it reminded her too much of the derogatory one they used in the village. Only over the years lioness had became a synonym for her name. She even turned around when he was called that.

She closed the eyes that she had felt tingle already at the memory of the sad days when she feared losing Ruri.

She really loved Senkuu.

She had loved him when he had saved her and she had loved him now that he had let himself go with her. They trusted each other and both had given their all to the other.

Always.

Their relationship had evolved over time, without burning the steps that Kohaku had realized she wanted.

Their fake kiss and her hug to express how grateful she was to be saved was just the beginning.

Anyone would have missed the way he looked at her, but not her because she knew she was giving him those looks too… especially when she wasn't in danger of being discovered.

Then came the moment when Senkuu had told her that she was special to him and that in the end he would want to be with her. She didn't know why he had told her that suddenly, without any warning or reason. It was just their time. Her sister said that there was a reason for everything and in that, she reminded her of Senkuu's thought: everything was science.

She felt her lower lip tremble.

It wasn't fair.

Why did she feel like crying now that she was the happiest girl in the world?

Everything she had brought to that moment, in the arms of the man she loved. She forced herself to smile as if that was enough to stop the tears she felt on her cheeks.

One was faster and slipped onto her pillow. 

Kohaku bit the inside of her cheek to keep from sobbing. If she did, Senkuu would wake up and she didn't want to bother him.

Sometimes they had found themselves in the same situation but it was he who had not woken her up, leaving her only a blanket as a sign of his passage. 

Senkuu didn't talk about feelings, he would also be able to keep his mouth shut for days if he had to explain what he felt about everyone in the village. It was his actions that spoke and for the first time, Kohaku felt that he was not wrong.

Senkuu loved. 

He loved hard. 

Harder than who used to talk about love carelessly. 

And she didn't need to know how he felt about her. He had shown her enough.

The tears now had no more restraints. Even trying to hold them, they wet her face up to her neck for no reason.

As if he could feel the weight of her tears, Senkuu held her tighter, breathing against the hollow of her breasts. His lips brushed her skin, making her tremble. When he raised his eyes to look at her, he noticed what Kohaku had tried to hide.

"I'm not sad..." the girl sobbed. "No. I'm... very happy, but I started crying and..."

Senkuu's lips, who had narrowed his eyes still sleepy, twisted imperceptibly.

"I know, lioness that you are happy," he reassured her. "It is not uncommon that after orgasm's bliss disappears, you can feel a kind of sadness, a real depression not related to the sex itself. It's perfectly normal."

"But you didn't cry."

"Ah, probably because I got too tired. Next time you will do everything... and even then, I can't guarantee that I will have some energy left."

Kohaku poked her elbow on her pillow, moving away from his embrace but only to get a better look at him.

"You'll be better soon," Senkuu said. L "Do you have a feeling of emptiness, do you feel like nothing makes sense?" He investigated.

Kohaku shook her head. If there was one person who could understand it, it was Senkuu.

"I thought... or rather I remembered some of my first times and it was always you. It's only thanks to you if Ruri is still alive or if I'm still alive... I love you, Senkuu and no, I don't want you to say that if you don't want to. I'm crying but I feel so good! Like after I'm done training, like when instead of walking I jump from one branch to another!"

Senkuu listened to her in silence. He raised a hand to smooth his own hair he had in front of his eyes. Kohaku continued.

"It was wonderful and… thank you for everything. Really. Thank you for coming into my life."

Senkuu's eyes twinkled even though they were staring at an unimportant spot in the room.

"Ah... my lioness..." he sighed but said no more. Kohaku noticed the tear that was streaming down Senkuu's cheek only after making sure she hadn't confused it with hers. "If what I'm feeling for you isn't love, I don't believe in science anymore."

Kohaku instinctively reached out to him. She couldn't quite see if she could reach his fingers first, but she wanted to feel it against her skin again. She smiled through new tears.

Senkuu - only when he was safe in her arms - did let go of his sobs. Probably the ones he had kept in all his life.

That was the first time she had seen Senkuu cry, that she had heard him speak of love. 

All her first times had happened thanks to Senkuu but also those of the young scientist had her as protagonist.

She gave him a kiss on his forehead, slipped her fingers through his hair.

The first time - of any kind - might be scary, but as long as they were together, nothing would go wrong. 

Neither the first time, nor the one after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think this is the best story I am writing for the Senhaku week. I like it so much and hope you like it too. Let me know in the comments, if you want! Thank you and see you for day 6 later!
> 
> Ps: yes, I took a bit to translate it and finish it a bit late! Sorry! ♡


	6. A grilled surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is kinda boring, but not this time.

A plate of steaming grilled meat was waiting on a table in a gazebo in the forest. She stared at it, already feeling her mouth water.

It was for her.

The note on which it was drawn a little lioness in a blue dress left little doubt about it.

"Ah," she sighed, sinking into the chair. She remembered now.

Someone had taken too seriously her past words about how that day was boring and she would have preferred meat, not chocolate.

"You're already here," Senkuu said, reaching for her. His warm smile was an added bonus. "Happy **Valentine's Day** , lioness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am writing a special valentine's day fanservice filler ff about all the dcst cast, today I challenge myself with writing less, exactly 100 words. Here my first drabble. I am so happy!  
> See you tomorrow with the last Senhaku day! ♡


	7. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new subject is introduced in the small school of Ishigami village.

The boys had become men and the girls became women.

Sex education classes had been introduced into the small village school's program after a deliberate decision. Knowing what was happening from a scientific point of view was essential to win against turbulent **hormones**.

Furthermore, living in contact with others inevitably led to creating bonds that could lead to long-term relationships and new families.

Xeno sighed.

He agreed. He would never have been an obstacle for those who wanted to learn... but what mistake had he ever made for finding himself in such a miserable situation?

Well, he had actually made many mistakes, but being forced to teach – what he loved – concepts that his audience still found taboo or that made them laugh like a bunch of children – what he hated – was too much.

"So, the endocrine system is compost-"

"We don't need this when having sex!" Ginrou protested. "Let's talk about boobs and also how to cum later!"

"For this kind of subject, Mr. Ginrou," Xeno muttered through gritted teeth, "you can talk about it at the bar among you not elegant friends, while here you learn from the most scientific and theoretical point of view possible!"

"So what do you do to not have children? I don't want to have children!"

"I assure you, Mr. Ginrou, nobody wants your genetic heritage to spread like wildfire."

"Heri-what?"

"Someone like him will never speak like a man only as a professor," Magma interjected, clearly referring to Xeno who crossed his arms across his chest. "Every real man knows how to satisfy a woman even without lessons!"

"Magma-sama knows!" Mantle remarked with a chuckle.

Xeno bit his lip so as not to reply. He turned to the blackboard they used to write down definitions and formulas.

Why couldn't they all be Kinrou sitting staring at him through his glasses and asking pertinent questions? Why was he forced into all this?

"Ah, I can assure you that men of science having an excellent knowledge of the female body are exceptional lovers much more than men like Magma, since if both parties do not feel the same pleasure, it is difficult to define themselves as seducers."

Senkuu's voice was like the sweetest melody for Xeno. It meant that he had come to replace it with lessons, finally!

The happiest person to see Senkuu, however, was Kohaku who put both hands to her completely red face. Even though everyone knew they had become a couple, someone had started staring at her to smile at her embarrassed reaction.

Xeno raised his chin waiting to hear him say _'well, you can go, I keep going'_ but the more time passed the more Senkuu walked among the benches, stopping to chat with his other peers. When he sat down next to Kohaku, Xeno cleared his throat.

"Dr. Senkuu..." he began, "are you done with your schedule and can you devote time to the class, especially this lesson?" He asked and given his desperation, he did nothing to hide it.

"No, I took a little break as I can't touch anything in the lab for at least half an hour… keep going Xeno sensei."

"It's dr. Xeno, actually," he corrected him.

"Dr. Xeno sensei," Senkuu muttered, crossing his arms against his robe.

Xeno rolled his eyes and turned to the blackboard and then gave the class the best profile of him.

"Before such vulgar interruptions, I was summarizing what I have explained so far. Each function of our body is regulated by one or more apparatuses that coordinate in order to best fulfill that same function. The endocrine system is made up of a group of organs, called..."

"Are his lessons as boring as he usually is?" Senkuu whispered to Kohaku, pulling his chair up to her.

Xeno's voice became only a background sound for the girl who could not think more about the presence of her boyfriend. She had missed him a little but she was still busy studying to forget what she was doing just to be with him.

"A little, he talks a lot... but he is very understanding with those who are interested. It is evident that he loves to spread his knowledge."

"Good. If there is any problem, tell me..." Senkuu replied. "I'll handle that."

"Any questions?"

Xeno's voice was so low that someone thought they dreamed it.

From his exhausted expression it almost seemed that he was praying that no one would ask for clarification so they could leave.

Hands went up.

Kinrou who had looked down as he didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone but knew that if he didn't ask for such a thing, he wouldn't understand the next lesson. Then Ginrou and Magma also raised their hands.

Xeno ignored them, focusing on the one student who was mature enough to take his job seriously.

“Mr. Kinrou, a moment, please. Someone else has something to ask relevant to the lesson?"

Kohaku tried to raise her hand, but felt Senkuu's grab it before Xeno noticed it.

She turned to him.

"I'll take care of you," he whispered into her ear. After making sure that Kohaku hadn't drawn Xeno's attention anyway, Senkuu slipped his right hand over the girl's thighs. His arm stopped between her breasts. "Xeno was good on the theoretical part..." he continued, delighting her blush. "But the practical part is up to your boyfriend."

Since they had decided to evolve their relationship, Kohaku could not believe how much more confident Senkuu was only and exclusively with her... but she could not deny that she liked even this side a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end! 
> 
> As I said in the initial note, I am not a Senhaku shipper (I shipped them a bit when I start the manga but I stopped) but I need an event like this to go back to writing and I also need some love. 
> 
> I have to say that I really enjoyed this week and now I find them cute and probabily I can write more about them in future (both sfw and nsfw). 
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you want feel free to comment especially about the story I wrote you liked more! Hope the fact I have different ships didn't influence the quality of stories (I wrote them everyday against the time running out, probably that was a price I paid for quality lol).  
> Also I mention once again where you can find me, I really like to talk with people with my same interests so if you are a multishipper about dcst world or not but it's okay to read about ships and theories/analysis about dcst or anime in general, I am here or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cinicalamente?s=09)
> 
> Also check my stories, if you enjoy the second one shot here especially since I write usually about Kohaku's harem or sengen. I am really open mind about shipping so even if you don't like them, it's fine for me! See you around! 
> 
> Yasmine ♡


End file.
